My Story
by Cezurai
Summary: Steve's side of the situation that had happened back at Rockfort Island and at the Antarctica Base. With more juicy secrets and more suspenseful moments!   Romance, Horror, Comedy, and Tragedy.- Steve X Claire/Alfred X Alexia briefly mentioned


**This was originally my English essay for class, but my friend said it seemed more like a fanfiction, which I agreed. So here it is now! :D **

**I tried to do it in Steve's perspective of the entire series. I mixed it in with Darkside, and original CV, and added in things. kbye3**

My name's Steve, Steve Burnside. I was a victim, a civilian that somehow got caught up in his… This nonsense. I was sent to the Rockfort Island as a prisoner, thanks to my father. He worked for Umbrella corporation. A bioengineering pharmaceutical company, a major international number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and accused viral weaponry. Stupid stuff like that, I don't see what my mother saw in him. He ruined everything for us… Anyway, back to what I was saying, they also produced cosmetics, consumer products and foods.  
One of Umbrella's subsidiaries is a private military contractor with a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and military operations. The corporation uses the force to secure and protect its assets. Alexander Ashford , the creator of Umbrella had died of old age which left one of his students to assassinate the vice president to gain complete control of the company. My father, who had worked for Mr. Ashford had leaked out some secret data… He wanted to have some extra cash. But they found out… And killed my mother, and sent my father and I to the Ashfort Island… The student then lead the company to start establishing multiple secret research facilities located in the Arklay Mountains, just outside of Racoon city. The scientists that he had hired preformed many life-altering experiments, creating a virus, T-virus. This virus was a powerful mutagen that could dramatically alter living organisms. Not knowing the end results of it the virus then leaks out and contaminated the entire Arklay facility and its surrounding area. This virus made human beings turn into flesh eating zombies. This had leaked out into Raccoon City… Which soon lead to the entire Earth. My name is Steve Burnside, and this is my story…-  
"Steve, hurry up!" The woman said, running.-  
That's Claire, Claire Redfield. She was sent to the Rockfort Island to look for her brother Chris Redfield, a member of the S.T.A.R's organization. And let me tell you, she's something. She's brave, courageous, smart, and way beyond B-E-Autiful. I met up with her in the Ashford mansion, who owns this island. But on the way, we met some crazy people, The two Ashford kids. Alfred Ashford, and Alexia Ashford. They had owned the island with their father but since he had long passed away, they gained ownership. Alfred who is 27 years old was thought to have gone insane on the island after his twin sister had preformed so many experiments on herself with the virus, which left to her own distruction. Alexia had always shown a higher intelligence level than her brother had, which is why her father, the president of Umbrella was going to pass down the authority to her. But she became enraged when her father when he believed she had gotten 'to obsessed' with the creation of the virus, taking away that authority. -

"Im through with playing your stupid games!" Claire spat out at Alfred. Alfred snickered at her enragement. -

These past days, being at the mansion, being with Claire, made me feel human again. It's amazing. She's amazing...-  
"Claire! I found a way out of this hell-hole!" I yelled back at Claire.-  
Alfred and Alexia always had a 'interesting' relationship. Alexia could be so cruel and unfair to Alfred, yet he never spoke bad to her, or about her, treated her like a queen, the queen.  
After so many mutations and virus's in her body, she eventually turned into a horrible creature, with powers so un-believable. Alexia knew this power was to shocking for anyone's eyes. Including her brother. So she had her brother set her in a secret hide-out they had hidden under the mansion; Their, Alexia could sleep, so her power could be rested until time come, and it was needed. Alfred, so alone had began to have illusions of his sister, but as we know, illusions eventually fade every now and again. And he wanted her back, so badly...  
He began to dress up as her, believing that she would always be with him. Always.  
I feel kind of sad for that guy though, he gave his heart out to her, and all she did was destroy him..-  
"Foolish brother! You almost let them escape! This is the LAST time you disobey me!" Alfred had said to himself.  
"Oh dearest Alexia, I am sincerely sorry for what I had done! Could you not spare a man who has gone mad!"-

**_**

**reviews could be nice C: **


End file.
